


Nicole...Wayne?

by ParadoxInsanity



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Dick Grayson, BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Nico di Angelo, BAMF Nicole di Angelo, Crossover, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderswitch, Hurt/Comfort, I'm importing this from wattpad, I'm so confused rn, It's JASON, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Multi, Nicole di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nicole is bi, Past Character Death, Ric Grayson does not exist, Slow Burn, Some Crack, all of them need hugs, and it's important to me that you know that, but I'm ending it, but she's also baby, deathy magicalism, duh - Freeform, eventually, my best friend started this, they'll get them, this is very self indulgent, when Dick Grayson is sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxInsanity/pseuds/ParadoxInsanity
Summary: 1. Cliché stuff but Nicole di Angelo was shadow travelled into the beeping city of Gotham. What happens when a certain bat obsessed dude adopts her?2. Neither @ilina20singh nor I own these characters. Do you really think that we'd be writing this if we did? Or that there wouldn't be seventeen seasons of Young Justice?3. Don't be his friend. You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morningIf you're under him, you ain't getting over him⋊THIS FANFICTION IS HOSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN AS WELL AS WATTPAD, WHERE YOU CAN READ IT FOR FREE. IF YOU’RE READING THIS ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE, IT WAS POSTED THERE WITHOUT THE AUTHOR’S CONSENT⋉
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship, Jason Todd & Nicole di Angelo, Nicole di Angelo/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Ch-1: I meet a gossipy ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do this later. Ignore.  
> Nicole...Wayne?
> 
> Table of contents
> 
> Ch-1: I meet a gossipy ghost.  
> Ch 2: Hi Bruce!  
> Ch-3:Hi Batman!  
> Ch:4- So Batman DOESN'T Have Any Friends  
> Ch-5: Blame ADHD  
> Ch-6: Big Brother Is Always Watching  
> Ch-7: A tale of switchblades and coffee  
> Ch-8: Because  
> Ch-9: I'm here to stay-  
> Ch-10: Dick, I know.

Okay guys this is a new story which is a collab with @ilina20singh So basically she's gonna write the first few chapters and I'm gonna say that I helped in writing them. Anyways this is me,ie, Snowqueen and

**This is like, my first book ever, so I am DAM exited. Thing is my parents don't know about me writing and I'd like to keep it that way so my Mom doesn't try to weaponize it for my collage resume(seriously she had me take mock SAT's last-to-last year. I WAS TWELVE!). So the updates and responses from me will be sporadic. I apologize in advance.**

Also that was ilinear equation^

Don't worry people!! I will save the day and update! 

\-----------------

The alley that this story starts at is an extremely unremarkable alley. 

Two homeless people wrapped in whatever cloth they could find were huddled next to a pitiful excuse of a fire. 

A body of a middle aged man in the dumpster his suit stain by blood. the loud sirens as the paramedics rushed the screaming victims of Scarecrows Fear Toxin to the hospital an the occasional gunshot and screams. 

It was an ordinary alley at a normal night in Gotham. And this was the alley that our protagonist was walking down, dear readers. And this short, pale, malnourished girl was anything but ordinary. 

"Just great," she grumbled kicking pebble "Out of all the cities I could end up in, it just had to be this one!" she broke off, swearing in a different language. Now if this girl was normal, she would be angry at herself or the navigation systems. 

But she was not, so she knew that the rotten luck she was experiencing was caused by the fates twisted sense of humor. 

Stupid old grandmothers of doom. 

Nicole Di Angelo knew that she was partially to blame for her current situation. I mean what was she thinking trying to shadow travel out of camp? her last attempt had ended up with her in _Beijing,_ something she did _not_ want to think about.

But seriously China was better than Gotham. _Out of one crazy place and into another._ She thought remembering the underworld. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt presence of the dead near by, and of-beeping _-_ course she was walking towards the cemetery. (NO NO NO! We do NOT curse here **YES WE DO!,** NO WE DON'T! MY ACCOUNT- MY RULES!)

She was the embodiment of death and darkness. Nicole scoffed but continued on, although Gotham's reputation precedes the city, even in the Half-Blood world, she did not know much apart from the fact that the people there were crazier than Mr.D's victims. So a Q/A session with the dead and deceased it was.

Yay. 

Note the sarcasm. 

As Nicole walked past grave upon grave, forgotten and ruined, she felt herself getting more and more upset. the souls of the dead were pitiful begging for their graves to be repaired. To be remembered. to move on to the afterlife. Nicole found one particularly active spirit,the most solid looking in the graveyard.

"Oh, greetings, Ghost Queen." the Ghost curtsied.

"Please, call me Nicole," the girl said, her lips twitching up in the semblance of a smile as her eyes softened. "I hate titles." 

The matronly ghost seemed to blush, _could ghosts even blush?_ atbeing addressed so casually by the daughter of Hades. No doubt this would become the talk of the town...er ,cemetery. 

"And what might your name be?" Nicole questioned.

"Molly, my Lady." 

_Well I guess that is as good as its going to get ,_ thought Nicole. "So, Molly could you get me up to speed abut Crazy Town?" the young half blood questioned. 

And with an affirmation of _'of course my lady,'_ the ghost caught Nicole up to speed on the happenings of the mortal world while. ( save the old English for Merchant of Venice, dude **Ok.** ) the half blood was too busy fighting the titan army, her father and her own demons. An hour later, Nicole bid Molly good bye, her head swimming with stories about killer clowns and men dressed as bats and birds.

As Nicole wandered around the graveyard she chanced upon a mausoleum. "Well, a girl's gotta sleep." sighed Nicole, slipping out of the frigid Gotham wind. She would worry about ways to get out of this styxed city later but for now, she planned to succumb to her body's plea for rest and enter Hypnos' realm. After all, shadow traveling does take a lot out of a person. 

Nicole arranged her backpack as a makeshift pillow and was out before her head touched it. The one good break was that she was too exhausted to have nightmares.

As the young half blood lay unconscious to the world outside the fates looked on, for they had great plans for the child of Hades.

\---------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is still short, I know. They get longer from ch3 (I think)

Nicole woke up early. Well early by her standards. See Nicole wouldn't sleep for weeks on end so when she did, she slept for the better part of a day. Therefore, waking up at 10, although scandalous to most was actually an improvement by her standards. 

She sat up running her hand through her hair. She took a swig of nectar and chewing a square of ambrosia and stepped out of her shelter to face the day. 

As she looked at the city of Gotham barely lit by whatever meager sunlight got through the murky, smoky air she knew in her gut that today something big would happen. Being a lone half-blood had taught her to _never_ doubt her instincts.

So, it was with a deep breath and muttered prayer to whichever god who was watching that she walked into the city to face the unimaginable horrors in store for her.

* * *

The unimaginable horror in question was a vegan bakery. Oh, don't let the pretty flowery looks fool you; Nicole knew the root of all evil resided in vegan bakeries.

But the Gotham air was freezing and the shop looked nice and warm so, despite her better judgement Nicole stepped in. she stood there for a few minutes looking at the food on display and, once she deemed her cheeks warm enough, moved to leave. 

As she did so her arm brushed against that of a man. A man who _reeked_ of death. A man she recognised from the billboards as Bruce Wayne. He had each arm around a beautiful model, so definitely a playboy. 

But there was a hardness in this eyes that Nicole recognised. 

His eyes had the same look she caught in hers every time she chanced across a mirror. Eyes that spoke of numerous battles, and then there was the aura of death that hung around him like smoke.

Although it was slightly different than the others she had seen. Almost as if he had not killed but had seen immense amounts of death. The million-dollar question was _how._

How had Gotham's pampered prince seen enough pain?

 _Felt enough_ pain for it to stain the very air around him? 

Nicole mused this as she walked down the streets and turned a corner. And there was the McDonalds, right where Molly told her it would be.

She pulled out some crumpled dollars out of her aviator jackets pocket. Nicole handed them to the lady at the counter with a mumbled

"Burger, fries and coke, please." 

The lady whose name tag read Sarah, looked at the ragamuffin girl before her and asked, "Sweetie, why don't you just take the combo meal, it'll save you a couple of bucks too."

Nicole considered that and agreed. She was dangerously short of mortal money. Once she ate her meal, she said goodbye to Sarah, apologizing sheepishly for the lack of tip. 

On hearing the older woman say "Oh, never mind that, sweetie, from what I can see you need that money bad. Besides you don't look old enough to get onto a roller coaster alone." 

Her guilt was slightly lessened. Although her pride was wounded "I'm eighteen." Grumbled the fourteen-year-old girl. 

"Sure, Hun," said Sarah shooing her away.

Once outside Nicole decided to hang out at the park till dark, and after that? The streets were her playground. Although she would have to try and avoid all the costumed freaks of this stupid city of Doom and Gloom.

TO THE BATMOBILE!!


	3. Ch-3:Hi Batman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit more involved here, so its longer woooo
> 
> First meeting with the Original Dynamic duo.
> 
> ...not like Nicole knows but oh well

Nicole walked to an outdoor gym in the park.

'Eh. Might as well keep in shape' she thought before starting her vigorous, by both mortal AND demigod standards, workout. After a while she got bored and decided to run around the park.

Her deathy magicalism senses started tingling, like a person who had caused a lot of death was nearby. Sighing, she walked towards the aura.

Honestly _!_

_We put so much effort into saving these mortals, die for them, and_ _then they go about killing each other and..... Ugh, ADHD._

Her eyes were assaulted by the sight of a weirdo dressed in a purple suit. Seriously he looked worse that Charon. 

And that hideous hair? _Green?_ What, you doing the arrangements so you can get it done with a lawn mower next time?? "Well hello there, Doll Face." Said Mr. Lawn -Mower-Hair.

Oh crap. He's the insane joker guy Molly had warned Nicole about.

Nicole's hand drifted to her pocket, where a key chain/dagger made of mortal silver was kept.

"Don't call me that or I'll gut you like a fish."Nicole threatened. She had faced Titans, this mortal was a literal joke in comparison.

"Well Dolly **,** a bit feisty aren't we? " said the crime prince of Gotham 

"You'll make a _wonderful_ toy! Uncle J will have so much fun breaking you" The joker cackled. That reminded Nicole of the Gods, and it only served to piss her off.

I'm pretty sure he meant for his cliche bad guy speech to be longer but Nicole attacked, swiping her knife at he clown. He ducked out of the way but the blade had managed to cut his arm. 

"Oh, Doll, now you've gone and made your Uncle J mad!" He roared, charging towards her. Nicole just let her instincts take over as she dogged the punch, and, using the Jokers weight against himself she flipped him. He hit his head on the tarmac but got up again, abet slightly groggily. She slammed the hilt of her knife on Joker's head, successfully knocking him out before moving onto Harley Quinn. She ducked under Harley's mallet and swiped at her side, drawing blood. 

"You shouldn't have done that, Pudin'." She giggled insanely.

Just before she was knocked out with a sick backflip (Aaaaaah I love references) 

"I've been used for entertainment for too long," she started walking away.

"No more" she disappeared into the shadows and left.

Little did she know that a certain bat was watching and heard her little comment.

* * *

As dusk arrived Nicole made her way back to the graveyard, she still got the nagging feeling of being watched. She made a few sharp turns and tried to lose her tail in the crowd, but whoever was following her was very determined, and good. 

This worried Nicole, because that level of skill meant exceptional training, which generally meant an organisation. As Nicole tentatively stepped in the graveyard. She decided not to go to the mausoleum.

Why give away a perfectly good lair?

So, Nicole made her way to the more recent graves. She knelt before a grave, Nicole didn't read the name. She waited and when she heard footsteps to her left, she whipped around and pointed her dagger at the figure emerging from the undergrowth. He wore a black skin tight suit with a blue 'V' looking symbol. 

"Who in the hades are you?" Nicole questioned.

"Hades?" the guy asked confused. (Oh lol I just realised that when she asked who he was, he said HADES! like he is hades!)

"Dude you wear your Halloween costume in February. I swear to the Greek pantheon. You don't judge, I won't." sassed Nicole.

"Nightwing. Nice to meet ya!"

 _Oh,_ thought Nicole, _so this is Nightwing_. 

Molly had told Nicole about him, but she decided to have some fun with him. After all he was the first superhero she met. 

Weren't all super heroes really pissy? They must have some serious hubris though.

Like, they sneeze and the entire city applauds them.

They wouldn't last two days as Half-Bloods... ADHD.

"Never heard of you, Blue Boy." she said offhandedly. 

"Not from around here, are you?" Nightwing said but it was like he wasn't focused on the conversation.

Alarm bells rang in Nicole's head. Years of experience, training and Half-Blood instincts made her spin to the right, and she narrowly missed a dark metal shape that would have hit her on her shoulder. 

Nicole looked at it, now that it wasn't whizzing towards her, she saw that it was shaped like a bat, _Batman._

Of course! She should have anticipated this. 

The only reason the original Boy Wonder would leave his habitat in Bludhaven and come down to Gotham was if his former mentor called him. 

"You know sometimes just standing in the shadows can get pretty boring, bats." teased Nicole. 

Batman stepped out from his hiding place up in the branches.

"Oh, I see how it is. So, you know about him but not me, huh!" Nightwing said pouting.

Nicole rolled her eyes "Grow up, Birdbrain." She grumbled. 

"Where are your family?" Growled Batman. Well, not growl the way a wolf would but pretty close.

"Dead." Nicole said in a monotone voice. 

Well it _was_ kind of the truth.I mean her mother and sister were dead and her father was the lord of death, so whatever. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she almost missed Nightwing's sympathetic wince.

Almost. 

"I don't want your pity, Tweety." Nicole ground out. 

"Ok, seriously the nicknames need to stop." groaned Nightwing, "I get enough from Deathstroke." 

Nicole had just opened her mouth to retort when batman moved towards her and lay a hand on her shoulder saying, "I need you to go to the orphanage. I understand that you feel you are better off on your own but..." Batman's words faded out.

All Nicole could feel was a suffocating cloud of death. Like the one around Wayne. 

_'No way_ ,' thought Nicole. 

But there wasn't any other posibility. 

Batman was not a half blood or Nicole would have sensed it. 

So unless there were a bunch of people drowning in death, which considering the city was kinda likely, Gotham's most eligible billionaire playboy was roaming the streets at night in a kevlar bat onesie. 

Nicole was shaken out of her thoughts, quite literally, by the Dark Knight. 

"Are you alright?" He questioned gruffly. 

"I'm fine!" she muttered yanking her shoulder out of his grip.

"You look like your about to have a panic attack."Observed Nightwing. 

"Look Feathers, nobody touches me and we don't have a problem!" She scowled. 

"Got yaaaa" said Nightwing. 

Nicole nodded scowl easing. "So, will you go?" Batman asked.

"I'm sorry, go where?" questioned the confused teen.

Batman let out an exasperated breath. "You will need to go to an orphanage. One of my friends will adopt you."

"Are you sure you aren't making this up?" questioned Nicole.

"What, surprised that batman has friends in high places?" teased the ex-sidekick.

"Nah, I'm just taken aback he _has_ friends" sassed the half-blood. 

On hearing this Nightwing couldn't help the amused snort that escaped him. 

Batman on the other hand didn't seem to appreciate any kind of humour. 

He just grunted and threw a bag to her left. When she turned around to inspect its contents, she saw food, money, a bottle of water and some papers whith something written on them.

"How will you even know which orphanage to find me in?" said Nicole. The only answer she recived was a growl of...

"I'm Batman." 

She turned around, mouth open to sass the man who dressed like a flying rat, he was gone.

If a passer-by would have heard what Nicole said next, they would have learned the pronunciation of several unflattering adjectives for embarrassing organs in Greek.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not too happy with this chapter and the fact that Harley and Joker haven't broken up yet but anyways
> 
> What do you kyrvilwejk dioejd oje2hk hekwje

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Any predictions?


End file.
